The Professor's Daughter
by Julie-Baka
Summary: Jaclyn Snape is just your average Hogwarts student. Well, almost average. She not only has to deal with being the daughter of Professor Severus Snape, she also has to deal with the other students isolating her because of that. This is made worse by her own father acting cold towards her for not being sorted into Slytherin. Jaclyn can't help but wonder what else can go wrong?
1. Chapter 1: Jaclyn's Life

Jaclyn doesn't remember very much about what happened to her mother. She doesn't even remember who her mother was. Her father ignored her when she asked and there weren't any pictures of her in their house. Come to think of it, Jaclyn wasn't even sure she ever met her mother. She only remembers her father.

In fact, her earliest memories were of having to sit in the back of her father's class at Hogwarts and only having a picture book, some paper, and a couple crayons to entertain her while her father taught his class. Now that she thinks back, she realizes that her father probably didn't have anyone who could watch her at home during that time, and she was much too young to take care of herself.

She remembers the looks people gave her when they first walked into class and saw her, a 3 year old girl with long black hair, sitting there in a desk that's much too big for her, wearing a green dress and black dress shoes, and drawing failed attempts at people and animals. She remembers being startled whenever she heard her father scolding a student, but over time she got used to his stern voice. She remembers loving to listen to the whispers of students and the soft bubbling of potions. She also remembers that she learned a lot just from sitting in his class. Nothing too advanced; mostly just the things that she thought had funny words. Being a kid, she just thought it was fun new vocabulary, but her father often would ask her a question that a student got wrong and praised her when she got it right and then lectured the class on how even a little girl could remember what he was saying. Then after his classes, he would usually buy her some sweets at Hogsmeade. Those were really the only times that her father had paid any attention to her, and she had loved it. It made her feel smart. It made her feel like she was wanted.

As she got older, her father would have her sit in the library while he taught his classes. By this time she was old enough to read, so that's what she did all day. It was very lonely since everybody in Hogwarts was much older than her. She didn't have anyone to play with; nobody who would let her act like a child should.


	2. Chapter 2: Seeking Out Attention

After Jaclyn's eighth birthday, her father stopped bringing her to school and started leaving her at home during the school year. He apparently thought that she could take care of herself by now, and she could, but that didn't mean that she wanted to. Once in a while a woman (Jaclyn had forgotten her name, but It's not like she ever really had any need to call her by it), who was apparently a friend of her father's, would check in on her. The woman would show up, look around the house, ask Jaclyn how she has been, sometimes give her sweets, maybe make her a meal (depending on the time of day she showed up), and then she would leave. The woman acted kind towards Jaclyn, but Jaclyn barely knew her, which made it kind of awkward. What made these visits even more awkward was that the woman would often bring her son with her. Jaclyn never actually spoke to the woman's son for more than a few minutes (she had forgotten his name too). All she and him did was just kind of stare at each other and maybe have a little bit of small-talk until him and his mom left (which was usually after she made lunch for the both of them). Then her father sometimes sent her an owl with a small present (usually a new book or some sweets) during Christmas and her birthday. No real conversation. It's not like her father didn't talk to her when he came home during the summer, but Jaclyn still felt neglected and lonely most of the time.

Jaclyn started to become a bit stir-crazy by the time she was nine. After a month or so of being alone in her house for the second year in a row, she got bored of reading the many books in the house; so she started seeking out somebody her age to at least speak to. One day when she left the house to wander the streets, she came across a school. It was an average muggle elementary school, painted a dull cream color. The students were happily walking out of the building, so Jaclyn assumed that school was over. She knew that she wasn't a muggle like them, but she found herself standing by the gate of the school every day just watching the students walk by; too scared to say hello, but hoping for at least one real conversation.

People stared at her oddly most of the time. Looking back, she could see why. She was a pale girl with long, oily, black hair that wasn't brushed very well; wearing clothes that mostly consisted of black skirts, white t-shirts, and a thin black jacket that fit loosely on her body. (Since her father wasn't around to tell her to dress nicely or warmly, she just wore whatever she wanted.) Yes, she eventually got the courage to speak to a few of the other children; though they never said anything kind back. It wasn't very hard to face the fact that she was the odd child, and no matter where or who you are, the odd one always gets bullied. She had been tripped, teased about how she looked no matter what she wore, picked on for just plain being weird, but worst of all she was called dumb. She believed them. She didn't understand their math questions, she couldn't spell very well, she couldn't tie her shoes correctly, and she still had trouble remembering her right and left. She felt dumb. She was dumb.


	3. Chapter 3: Best Friends

Even though she was teased by the other children to the point of tears, Jaclyn always found herself waiting by the school gates every day for the whole month of November and part of December no matter how cold it was and no matter how many children bullied her. This attention was better than none at all. Then one day a girl about Jaclyn's age, wearing a bright pink dress and a pale pink coat, walked out of the building and right up to Jaclyn.

"Hi!" The girl said in a hyper tone, with a big smile on her face. "I'm Sadie Parker! I just moved here! What's your name?"

From that point on, Sadie became Jaclyn's best friend. (Not that Jaclyn really had a choice in the matter.) Everyday, Jaclyn would wait for Sadie to get out of school and then they would run around the streets and fields, doing the normal things that 9-year-olds do. Sadie was a muggle, but Jaclyn knew that Sadie was different from the other muggles that walked out of that school. Jaclyn didn't know why she thought this, she just did.

Jaclyn was often invited to Sadie's house with a few of Sadie's neighbors and other friends where they played with toys and ran around, like normal children (none of them dared to make fun of Jaclyn there, since it was Sadie's house). Though it became harder to play with Sadie when Jaclyn's father came home for the summer, he didn't like Jaclyn leaving the house to play with muggle children when she could be reading. Usually he only let her go outside to play with Sadie and her neighbors when he was busy with something and wanted Jaclyn out of the way.

Finally at the age of 11, during the summer, Jaclyn received the letter that told her that she would be going to Hogwarts, the school her father taught at. Jaclyn, being a curious 11-year-old, asked a billion questions about it, and surprisingly, her father answered each one willingly. This was one of the very few times he actually had a real conversation with her. He took her out shopping for what she would need and told her about what to expect. He made sure to emphasize on how he would prefer her to be in Slytherin. At first she felt excited, but a few days before she was supposed to go to the train station she began to get nervous. What if they teased her like the muggle children had? What if she didn't end up in Slytherin? She wanted to vent her concerns to someone, but she couldn't talk with Sadie about it. She was a muggle. As far as Sadie knew, Jaclyn was homeschooled. (And Jaclyn's father wasn't letting her go anywhere anyway. He wanted her to study her new textbooks so that she was "prepared".) Her anxiety only got worse as the day finally approached.


	4. Chapter 4: Three's a Crowd

When Jaclyn got on the train she saw people laughing and talking. There was noise and excitement everywhere she looked. When she finally sat down in and empty seat, she heard someone call her name.

"Jackie!"

Jaclyn looked up and saw Sadie.

"Er…hey Sadie." Jaclyn said, shocked that Sadie was there. "I didn't know you were going to Hogwarts too."

"I didn't know either!" Sadie said in her same old excited, happy, voice as she sat down in the seat in front of Jaclyn. "I had no idea what to think when I got the letter, but then my mom told me that my grandmother, one of my aunts, and two of my cousins are magic! So I guess it makes sense. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know if you were going. Another girl was telling me earlier that sometimes magic skips a couple generations, and she knows because her great grandfather was a wizard and neither her grandparents or her mother were, but her father was and so is she! Isn't that interesting?"

"Yeah, that's pretty interesting." Jaclyn chuckled quietly as she looked at the people who were getting on the train. Sadie continued to ramble on. It was typical of Sadie to be a social butterfly even when she wasn't familiar with what was going on around her.

Jaclyn watched as an Asian girl with short black hair and glasses got on the train and began looking around. To Jaclyn she seemed solemn and unfriendly; much like her father.

"Hey! That's the girl I was talking to!" Sadie exclaimed as she stood up and started waving to the girl. "Hey! Angelica! Angie! Over here! Come sit with us!"

Angelica seemed to notice because she rolled her eyes, walked over, and sat with Sadie.

"This is Angelica Huang." Sadie said. "She just found out she's going to Hogwarts too."

"Hey." Angelica greeted them coldly. "Man, I hate trains. I've been scared of them since I was a little girl. And what's with all these people. Why are they so cheery? Having to go to a completely new place where you don't know anyone. What's fun about that?"

Jaclyn was somewhat surprised at Angelica's sudden complaints, but knew she had to endure it for at least until they got to Hogwarts, so she just grinned and bared it.


	5. Chapter 5: Wrong House

Once they arrived, they were lead into the Great Hall and were sorted. Sadie got Ravenclaw. Sadie was never the brightest crayon in the box, so this came as a surprise to Jaclyn. Angelica got Slytherin, upon which Jaclyn heard her mutter some complaint about always being separated from people she knew as she walked off to her table. Even though Jaclyn just met the girl, this wasn't surprising in the least. She found herself hoping for a second that she didn't get into Slytherin, just to avoid her, but she quickly shook off the thought.

Once it got close to Jaclyn's turn, she became nervous. She wondered if she even fit in any of the houses. Her dad wanted her in Slytherin, but she didn't think she was very cunning or ambitious, but she wanted to please her dad. She definitely wasn't fit for Gryffindor, not once in her life did she do anything she would classify as brave, unless enduring muggle bullies counted. Maybe Hufflepuff, but even though she thought she was pretty loyal, she wasn't very hard working unless she was forced to be, nor was she very patient. But, one thing was sure to Jaclyn, she would never ever in a million years end up in Ravenclaw. She still believed that she wasn't smart. She never told her father about this thought, but by the way he criticized her about not studying hard enough, she was pretty sure that he believed it too.

"Jaclyn Snape!"

Her name had been called.

As she stepped out from the crowd of the rest of the kids, she felt everyone's eyes on her. The whole room was filled with snickers and whispers.

"Is she seriously Professor Snape's daughter?"

"No way…"

"I hope she doesn't end up in our house…"

"Oh man, she looks just like him!"

Jaclyn felt her face become hot from embarrassment as she sat on the chair and had the hat placed on her head.

A couple moments passed and the hat still hadn't decided. It was still just muttering to itself about Jaclyn's qualities and values. Jaclyn started to wonder if she wasn't a good enough witch and that Hogwarts just made a mistake.

Suddenly the hat yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was taken off of Jaclyn. She was confused and surprised. She really didn't believe she belonged in Ravenclaw, but she didn't complain. She just went over to the Ravenclaw table anyway, where the other Ravenclaws clapped politely and smiled nervously as she sat down next to Sadie. Immediately Sadie started chattering on and on about how fun it will be that they're in the same house and such. Jaclyn didn't pay attention though. She was too busy trying to avoid the angry look her dad was giving her from the head table. This wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6: Jaclyn's 2nd Year

A year later, Harry Potter had come to the school. Everyone found him extremely important, but Jaclyn's dad wasn't too pleased. She herself didn't care though. She never met the kid and she had other things to worry about.

Jaclyn could never solve the riddles to get into the Ravenclaw dorms by herself and the other Ravenclaws often criticized her for it. Sadie normal helped Jaclyn with the riddles. (It turns out Sadie was great at solving riddles.) Nowadays though, Sadie was often hanging out with different people and participating in little after-class activities so Jaclyn barely saw her once class was over which meant that she was on her own for answering the riddle. True, Sadie always invited Jaclyn to come along, but Jaclyn wasn't too into big crowds and it was nice to not have Sadie chattering away about something her mom sent her at that moment. (Sadie's mom loved to send her little muggle items to show to her friends.) So Jaclyn would often find herself wandering the halls just zoning out.

Sometimes Jaclyn would come across Angelica who was stomping around, muttering to herself about something the other Slytherins did that she didn't agree with. If Angie spotted Jaclyn, she would immediately start complaining to her about something. ("Do you believe that guy!? He stole my favorite quill and lost it!") Jaclyn tried to avoid her when possible.

Now that Jaclyn was a 2nd year, she saw 1st years exploring the castle when they had time. She had done that too when she was a first year, but it was at night since Sadie had been following Jaclyn everywhere during that year and she was very loud and talkative, so Jaclyn knew she wouldn't get to enjoy it during the day. Jaclyn got in huge trouble with her dad after Filtch caught her one night though. (Ever had detention with your dad? Sitting in a dark classroom, writing "I will not sneak out at night", with your father glaring at you for 3 hours is not fun at all.) Plus, she sometimes would have to fall asleep in the corridor in front of the entrance to the commons if she couldn't remember the answer to the riddle. Nowadays she doesn't do any more exploring at night. She's already seen all she felt she needed to anyway. Though she still liked to walk around the halls and read in the library.

One day while she was walking down the corridor that lead to her father's classroom (she was debating whether she wanted to try and have a normal family conversation with him, since after she got sorted into Ravenclaw the year before, he kind of stopped even acknowledging her existence as his daughter), she heard shouting voices. It sounded like an argument of some sort and it sounded like a small group of people. Jaclyn, knowing her father wouldn't care if she spoke to him or not, decided to see who was arguing with whom.


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting New People

Jaclyn looked around a corner of a corridor and saw three first year Gryffindors (two boys, one with red hair and one with black hair and glasses, and a brown haired girl) and three first year Slytherins (one skinny blonde boy and two larger dark-haired boys). They were arguing about something or other and Jaclyn just leaned on the wall and watched from afar. Suddenly, the skinny blonde boy took out his wand and pointed it at the black haired boy. Jaclyn didn't want to get involved, but she knew that, being older and the daughter of a teacher, she had to set a good example, because if someone got hurt and her father found out that she saw and did nothing to stop it, he would probably scold her. (He expects her to become a prefect in 5th year.)

"Hey!" Jaclyn called, stepping away from the corner.

All except for the blonde boy turned to look at her. She walked over to them. They all looked really shocked. The two dark-haired Slytherin boys stepped back a bit. The three Gryffindors moved closer to the wall.

"What's going on over here?" Jaclyn asked.

The blonde boy suddenly turned to look at Jaclyn. Jaclyn recognized the blonde boy. He was the son of the women who would check up on her. She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what to think of seeing him at Hogwarts after such a long time. The blonde boy's eyes widened, he shouted in surprise, and dropped his wand onto the floor. The other two Slytherin boys stood close to each other and stared at Jaclyn, looking scared and confused.

Jaclyn stood there for a second looking at everyone, expecting them to say something, but they all just stared at her.

"Oh, come on!" Jaclyn face-palmed. "Am I going to get the same reaction from you first years all year!?"

"Y-you're…y-you look like…" The red haired Gryffindor boy stuttered, staring at Jaclyn.

"Yes." Jaclyn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, answering before he finished speaking. "I look like Professor Snape. It's because he's my father. My name is Jaclyn. Call me Jackie if you want. I'm a second year Ravenclaw. No, I don't know why I wasn't put in Slytherin. No, my father was not happy about it. No, I won't get you in trouble with my father. No, I'm not going to do anything bad to you. That's everything about me. Now, who are you?"

Jaclyn had basically known what everyone was going to ask before they asked it, due to having to explain it so many times.

"Well, I kind of know you." She said to the blonde. "I don't remember your name though."

"My name's Draco Malfoy." Draco said, trying to look cool. (Which was already a failure due to his little freak-out.)

"Okay then. Now I know your name again," Jaclyn said in an almost sarcastic tone that was a lot like her father's, "Who are they?" She nodded towards the two other Slytherins.

"Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy answered for them.

Crabbe and Goyle were still staring and Jaclyn with wide eyes.

Jaclyn raised an eyebrow at them, expecting them to say something, but when they didn't she turned to the three Gryffindors, who were still against the wall.

"And who are you three?" Jaclyn asked as she walked a bit closer to them.

Now that she was closer, she could see a lightning bolt shaped scar on the black haired boy's forehead.

"Oh wait. I know you're name already." Jaclyn said with a smirk. "You're Harry Potter, right?"

Harry nodded.

"My father doesn't like you very much," Jaclyn chuckled, "but don't worry. I'm not like him." Jaclyn focused her attention on the brown-haired girl and the red-haired boy. "Anyway, who're you two?"

"I-I'm Ronald Weasley…" Ron stuttered.

"I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said.

"Nice to meet you." Jaclyn said quickly. "Okay, so what are all six of you doing here in the corridors?" Jaclyn suddenly became serious and stepped back a bit so she could see all of the first-years.

Everyone was quiet for a second. Both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors clearly didn't want to get in any trouble. Especially with a second year who was also the daughter of a professor, therefore knowing more advanced magic.

"Nothing." They all said together.

"Oh really?" Jaclyn said, raising an eyebrow. "Because I heard a rather loud argument," She looked over at the three Gryffindors, who looked guilty, "and I saw Draco pointing his wand." She looked over at Draco, who was slightly pouting and looking a bit annoyed.

Everyone was quiet. Jaclyn sighed.

"Look. I'm not going to get you six in trouble. With all the people here, one or two little fights are bound to happen," Jaclyn shrugged, "but you need to be careful about where you have them." Jaclyn glanced back down the corridor where her father's classroom was. "Especially in these corridors…oh, and Draco, don't try to do magic in the corridors. My father is head of your house, so you really shouldn't make him mad."

"Ha! Like that'll happen." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Snape never punishes the Slytherins."

"Somehow…that doesn't surprise me…" Jaclyn sighed and shook her head. "Just be careful anyway, because if I see first-years doing this and I do nothing and someone gets hurt, then my father will yell at _me_ for it. Nice to meet all of you, but I have places to go, so see you around."

With that, Jaclyn walked off.


End file.
